The Lesser Evil
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Watanuki rebels. Doumeki gives him his options.


**Title: **The Lesser Evil  
**Universe:** XXXHolic  
**Theme/Topic: **Losing Argument  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s: **Doumeki, Watanuki (lightly Doumeki+Watanuki), Yuuko in spirit  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **None I can imagine. Just you know, lots of OOC. LOL sometimes OOC just happens.  
**Word Count:** 830  
**Summary:** Watanuki rebels. Doumeki gives him his options.  
**Dedication:** for swinku- OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE! Also for explodinguterus, because YOU DID NOT LEAVE ANY REQUESTS LIKE YOUR BIRTHDAY TWIN DID. :P I um, will write you guys something better soon, I promise. **  
A/N:** LOL this went of on tangent after tangent after tangent. Behold the power of my radomness! XD;;  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

"Unfair," Watanuki grumbled as they walked, looking pensive and wary and all those sorts of words that meant some form of "thoughtfully terrified" that came to mind when one imagined what Yuuko had in store for him at work today. Doumeki could only assume it was especially bad, considering how yesterday, she'd gone out of her way to tell her indentured servant to "look forward to tomorrow."

Wordlessly, Shizuka trailed behind Watanuki Kimihiro and listened with half an ear to his long-winded ramblings.

"I mean, it probably has something to do with an evil demon. Or an angry ghost. Or something in general that is spooky and wants to eat my soul and _why_ do I have to do this kind of dangerous and generally thankless work?" Watanuki ranted, and kicked absently at a pebble on the sidewalk as they moved. The smaller boy shoved his hands into his pockets and furrowed his brow. "I know it's payback or whatever, for my wish… but wasn't my wish to _stop seeing these things_?! How does this even help?! I keep seeing them _even_ _more_! And they see me back, and Yuuko-san usually puts me in the type of situation where they actively _try to engage in eating me_!"

Doumeki dutifully refrained from making any sort of comment on how, if Watanuki just went ahead and talked those demons-slash-monsters-slash-ghosts' ears off like he was doing right now, he would more likely than not, effectively turn them off to their notions of ingesting the loudmouth for fear of the severe indigestion and bitterness that would invariably follow.

But just because he wasn't saying it didn't stop him from thinking it.

In the meantime, the Watanuki groaned on, not just a band, but a complete symphony orchestra of righteous indignation unto himself.

"How is this deal fair at all?" Watanuki posed suddenly, and stopped walking then, like he'd come to some sort of huge epiphany right there in the middle of the sidewalk. "Nothing for me! Nothing is happening at all! This is slave labor! I am a sweatshop warehouse of one!"

Doumeki wisely refrained from making any comments on how, while it was all very good and well for Watanuki to be complaining about working for _free,_ Shizuka was usually the one who actually had to _pay_ Yuuko something during or after those crazy missions he went on with Watanuki (but that he didn't _have_ to go on, mind), just so he could make sure he would be ready to help Kimihiro out of whatever trouble the other boy always managed to get himself into week by week.

He didn't say it.

But that didn't stop Doumeki from thinking it.

"It's not a fair trade at all! She's such a lying, conniving… I know. I'll quit. I should quit right now. I made it on my own all this time, right? And as long as I stay inside my apartment… hey! Then at least I'll have some free time. I could catch up on my dramas!" Watanuki stood taller then, and pounding his fist down into his open palm, became more and more resolute with each passing second. "I could actually watch a whole series through!"

Doumeki blinked.

Watanuki laughed, triumphant. "Yup! I definitely don't need Yuuko-san anymore!" he declared, and then turned around to look at Doumeki. "I'm going home."

Doumeki sighed, and wondered if the idiot realized that even if Yuuko did send him out on some dangerous errands every now and again, the fact that he was _inside_ her wacky little shop for most of the day meant no hauntings and or things trying to eat him during that time, at least.

Knowing Watanuki, he probably hadn't even come close to realizing that yet. He wasn't much of a thinker, after all.

And with that, Shizuka supposed it was time for him to finally say exactly what was on his mind. He re-shouldered his bag and proceeded to rain on Watanuki's parade, with very little remorse.

"You do realize that if you don't go to Yuuko's after school anymore the only guaranteed way you're going to stay safe without turning into a total shut in with fifty cats is if you hang out with me _all the time_, right?"

Watanuki stared.

Blinked.

And then, after a beat, coughed and straightened his shoulders. "Right," he said, and began walking again, "I wonder if Yuuko-san needs me to pick up any snacks on the way to work today. I think the market had some cheesy poofs on sale. She likes those with beer. And senbei."

Doumeki didn't know whether to be insulted at how fast the idiot's turnaround was or relieved to discover that Watanuki was indeed capable of thinking in his own self-interest every now and again after all. Either way it seemed like a no-win situation for him.

So he decided—very sensibly— on neither, and walked Watanuki the rest of the way to Yuuko's in silence, as per usual.

**END**


End file.
